Memories from the Dark Side of the Moon
by Bunny1
Summary: Tag to 'Dark Side of the Moon'; the boys are given a little seed of hope to help them see they can win, that there can be a future; and Sam reveals what his FIRST memory was in Heaven, before the Thanksgiving one... Oneshot.


Sam, Dean and Castiel looked up in shock as the young blonde walked into their hotel room. She couldn't have been more than seventeen, but...

"Mom???!!!"

For, there was no denying the fact that she was a dead ringer, and when she talked, she even _sounded _the same.

The girl smiled. "Silly, I'm not your mother. Read my mind, Cas; tell them who I really am; dig deep in there now, so they'll know I'm telling the truth."

Castiel frowned, but his eyes glazed slightly as he slid his fingers gently into her hair, staring closely enough into her eyes she began to look slightly uncomfortable. He pulled back with a gasp.

"You... you are not from this time."

"Well, duh, Cas." Dean said. "She's from---"

"The future, Dean." Castiel interrupted.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, and then he allowed hope to slip in there. "That means that there _is _a future, doesn't it? That we stop the apocalypse..."

"Sammy---"

"No, he's right." she confirmed. "I'm from the year 2038." she said.

"She is your daughter, Dean." Castiel said, his eyes beginning to well a bit with the shock, and the allowance of a small ounce of hope to slide in.

_"Perhaps we are not forsaken after all..."  
_  
"_My_ daughter..." Dean echoed disbelievingly.

"Her name is Samantha. Samantha Barbara Winchester."

Dean raised his eyebrows. She looked so much like Mary, he couldn't _deny_ her being his, but...

"So, are you the only one?" he blurted.

Samantha gave a small smile and shook her head. "My brother is like, 9 years older than me. Colt. And, Uncle Sam has twins who are like, 4 years older than me, Mary-Jess and J.D."

"J.D.?"

"Yeah, for John Dean, I think. Even though that clashes horribly, J.D. doesn't sound bad." Samantha said.

"So we get married?" Sam asked.

But Samantha shook her head. "I'm not here to tell you everything, Uncle Sam; I'm sorry. I can't." she said gently. "I'm only here because something wrong happened. I don't know how, but... you're loosing too much hope, and starting to fade from existence in the future."

"Great, that's just..." Dean muttered sarcastically.

Samantha frowned at him. "You're upset about something. I didn't mean to upset you; I'm here only for a short time, to help." she sighed. "You just need to know to fight. To keep fighting, and it'll all be okay in the end."

"Do you and your brother have the same mom?" Dean asked warily.

Samantha gave a small smile. "Yeah. We do. And, I'm 17 and you two are still together. Still act all honeymoony and gross us out."

Dean smirked a little.

"And, even though you taught us self defense, weapons training... you didn't tell us about the hunting stuff until we were 15. We traveled around a lot, but, we had a home base, and we were always together."

"Can you at least tell me how I met your mom?" Dean wondered curiously.

"Well, I didn't find this out until after I found out about the hunting stuff," Samantha hedged, "but, you met during the apocalypse fight. All you really said was that this was how you met, that Loki had turned this town she was in into thinking that it was 1952. Which, sucked for her job, because once the spell was over she remembered that she was a Martial Arts instructor."

She sighed, picking up her pager when it beeped.

"That's future you, Cas." she said to him. "He says to tell you to have faith, because when it is darkest, and your hope is all gone, that is when the light can finally shine through. I don't understand completely what that means, but I don't think I'm meant to." she said, patting him on the arm. "I have to go, I'm sorry." she said, and slipped out the door.

But, then she poked her head back in. "Oh! Almost forgot; Daddy, Uncle Sam told me to ask you if you remembered him running around in a towel and superman underroos, trying to fly off of the roof of an Econo Lodge in Jersey." she said, and then she was gone again.

Dean turned and raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

Sam flushed. "The memory I woke up to." he whispered.

"Bullshit. I _saw_---"

"_No_, you saw what it morphed into." Sam said flatly. "I mean, I woke up, and I was me, but wearing my damn superman underroos and a friggin red towel on my neck. On the roof." he said. "And, you were there, like, 9 years old, and caught me when I fell."

"_That_ was your 'good memory' of me?!" Dean burst out. "Dude! I knew you wanted to get away, but you just seriously fucking hate me..."

Sam frowned. "What? _No_! How could you think that?"

"Because when I caught you, your weight shoved my leg down so that it was broken! Your 'good' memories are all either trying to kill me mentally--- or physically!"

Sam looked at him, confused. "No, no... maybe I was looking at things selfishly, because they were good things for me at the _time_, but, I didn't actually think about the impact on you." he admitted softly. "And, the one where you caught me? That memory wasn't good because you broke your leg! I cried every time I saw that cast for a week and a half!"

Dean fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck, whether with discomfort or irritation, Sam could not tell.

"The memory was... you caught me." Sam said softly. "You caught me, you kept me from getting hurt. And, even though you were hurting, you didn't let me see it then." Sam said gently. "You just made this awful grimace and talked through your teeth, and was checking _me_ over to make sure _I_ was okay. Because that's what you always did." Sam said, guilt tinging his voice now. "I tried to protect _you_, to help _you_, and I just screwed that up. Over and over. Like I do everything, because I ruin everything I touch." he said, sliding slowly, defeated, down onto the mattress.

Dean sighed, squatting down in front of him. "Sammy... don't..."

"It's true--- you'd've been better off if I hadn't even been born."

Dean reached out a hand and slapped him across the ear hard enough Sam heard it ring.

"Ow!"

"Enough!" Dean said, his voice rough with emotion. "Never, _ever _want to hear you say that again! Dude, I was hurt, sure, but... Shit, Sammy, you're the most important person to me." he whispered, putting both hands on the back of his brother's neck. "That's _why_ I was so upset, but... we just have to focus on everything's gonna be okay. It's not yet, but we know it _will _be, all right?"

Sam nodded, not looking at him, because his eyes burned, and two tears went down his nose. Dean pretended not to notice, mostly because his eyes were a bit watery too, and one lone tear escaped out of the corner of his right eye. Castiel slipped quietly out, leaving them to their moment in privacy, still feeling sad, and defeated, but a renewed seed of hope springing up from his innermost core...

____END___


End file.
